Dylan McKay
Dylan McKay, played by Luke Perry, is a character introduced in the first series of the ''Beverly Hills, 90210'' continuity. During his time in high school, Dylan gradually befriended seven other students at West Beverly High who he would remain close to for years. However, he was also portrayed as a loner, prone to taking retreats and associating with only a few people at a time. Introduction (S1) Dylan is the son of Jack McKay, a man known for his wealth and a criminal past, and Iris, a spiritual and light-hearted woman who Dylan has little in common with. The family grew divided during Dylan's childhood; Jack and Iris separated, and their son developed strained relationships with both parents. After later receiving a significant inheritance, Dylan became rich before graduating high school. He lived alone throughout a good portion of his time on the show. (Luke Perry and Shannen Doherty)]] Early on in the series, Dylan met Brandon Walsh, who would become his closest friend. Dylan also met Brandon's sister Brenda, who he would soon begin a romance with. Their first date, however, nearly ended on bad terms when Dylan lost his temper following an encounter with his father. After a shaken Dylan apologized and found comfort in Brenda's arms, the pair shared their first kiss. Dylan's father was later arrested for a brief period of time, creating another painful experience for him in which Brenda attempted to provide comfort. His tendency to drink when stressed was also displayed during this period, which prompted the intervention of Brandon. The topic of sex soon entered Brenda and Dylan's relationship, with Dylan being ready in contrast to Brenda's desire to wait. Though this initially created tension between the two, his sensitivity and patience were revealed as he eventually showed respect for her wishes and remained faithful. On the evening of their high school Spring Dance, the couple made love for the first time and acknowledged how important they'd become to one another. The two fathers (S2-3) A brief pregnancy scare marked the beginning of a highly stressful period for Brenda, which soon led her to break up with Dylan. She became drawn to him once again when Dylan was injured while surfing, with the two admitting that they missed one another. It was around this time that Brenda's parents, however, had become opposed to the relationship, leading to much antagonism. Further complicating the situation was the fact that Dylan shared a professional bond with Brenda's father, Jim Walsh—who Iris had selected as Dylan's trustee. Dylan eventually decided that it would be best to let his own father oversee his assets, and Jack agreed. Despite their personal differences, Jim was uncomfortable with letting Dylan put his financial future in Jack's hands—though he merely cited the legality of their arrangement while blocking the change. Dylan and Jim moved back and forth on the issues of their personal and professional matters, finally settling into amenity as the third season commenced. Also during this period, Dylan was briefly reunited with a friend and mentor named Jake Hanson, a slightly older man whose appearance helped to introduce the second series of the Beverly Hills, 90210 continuity. The triangle (S3) (Luke Perry and Jennie Garth)]] While Brenda was in Paris during the summer, Dylan had a fling with their mutual friend Kelly Taylor. The feelings between Dylan and Kelly proved especially strong, despite their reservations, as they'd known each other for many years. When Brenda returned, she and Dylan began growing apart due to newfound differences. After confirming that they'd both had flings during her time in Paris, the couple soon broke up. Dylan then began seeing Kelly, which quickly angered Brenda. After the girls had reconciled, Dylan was told to reach a choice between them. He eventually chose Kelly, privately citing longtime feelings for her. Family reunions (S3) Dylan and Jack faced a trying time following Jack's release from an incarceration. Though Dylan was at first emotionally detached from his father, the pair eventually reconciled and grew close once again. Shortly afterward, a car bomb apparently took Jack's life after he'd resumed his criminal relations. Dylan was again tempted to soothe his pain by drinking, but thanks to some comforting words from David Silver, he was able to realise that it wasn't what he wanted. He soon learned that Jack had been collaborating with the FBI. Dylan's mother, Iris, visited Beverly Hills to attend his high school graduation, which highlighted the two's comical differences, but ultimately left them on good terms. After feeling his dad's presence, Dylan later revealed that it seemed as though Jack was there with them throughout the day—to which Iris replied that perhaps he was. The angst goes on (S4) Though their relationship was generally amicable throughout the fourth season, Dylan's tendency to decline Jim's advice would have consequences. After purchasing a new car against Jim's wishes, Dylan was soon carjacked—which resulted in him buying a gun and becoming obsessed with self-defense. Following a moment in which he came close to accidentally shooting Brandon, Dylan began to relent in this obsession. However, much more anxiety would arrive in the coming months. He soon learned that Brenda was involved with Stuart Carson, a young man who Dylan had a rocky past with and a less than high opinion of. Growing amounts of tension troubled his relationship with Kelly, due largely to differences over certain people in their lives. The biggest surprise of all came during Christmas when he met a woman named Suzanne, who introduced him to a younger child of Jack's named Erica. He was initially skeptical, having never heard of Erica before, but eventually invited the two of them into his life—along with Suzanne's partner Kevin. Jim, however, cautioned Dylan against being too trusting, particularly when the couple began making business proposals. Though Dylan initially heeded the warning, he ultimately declined Jim's advice once more, which would again prove to be a mistake. By the end of the season, Dylan had lost a girlfriend in Kelly, an adviser in Jim, and two new friends in Kevin and Suzanne, who departed the country after conning him (although at this point, he was unaware of this). In the final moments of the finale, however, Dylan shared a farewell kiss with Brenda, who'd opted to pursue stage acting in London. Fall and rise (S5) Dylan fell into a downward spiral throughout the fifth season, partly driven by resentment over the knowledge that Brandon and Kelly were dating and also because of Kevin and Suzanne's betrayal. He found temporary comfort in the arms of Valerie Malone, an old friend of the Walsh family's with a naughty side. After a period of drug use and reckless behavior, Dylan eventually wound up in the hospital. A dream sequence during this period revealed that he viewed Jim and Cindy Walsh as ideal parents. After awakening, he began steps toward recovery. With the help of a partner in the private investigation business, Dylan, along with Valerie, would later pursue Kevin and Suzanne. He managed to reclaim the money they'd taken, and removed Erica from their custody following their arrest. Following several bouts of hypnotherapy where Dylan saw himself in past lives, Dylan came to realize that he wasn't over Kelly and that there was a possibility that she was actually his soulmate in time. A brief fling once again developed between the two. Dylan eventually invited Kelly on a romantic trip around the world, prompting Brandon to respond by proposing to her. She eventually chose neither, and 'chose herself' rather than ruining the friendship of the two. Departure (S6) (Luke Perry and Rebecca Gayheart)]] While planning action against Anthony Marchette, the man responsible for bombing his father's car, Dylan befriended Anthony's daughter Toni. Over time, he found himself developing genuine feelings for the young woman. Anthony opposed the romance and informed Toni of Dylan's vendetta, prompting Dylan to reveal his side of the story when she confronted him. Toni initially didn't believe Dylan, but later discovered the truth. Dylan and Toni were soon engaged. Shortly before the wedding, Brandon read Dylan a telegram from Jim and Cindy, both of whom stated that they were proud of him. Brenda also sent a message expressing her affection. After getting married, Dylan and Toni intended to leave Beverly Hills. Just before they could do so, however, Anthony attempted to have Dylan killed via a drive-by assassin, who accidentally shot Toni instead. Brandon stood beside a tearful Dylan as he cradled his wife's body. Anthony and Dylan met for the last time in a private area at Toni's funeral. A devastated Anthony handed over a gun and told Dylan to kill him. Dylan ultimately refused, resisting the temptation, and walked away after stating that the killing was over. Brandon was present to see Dylan off as he left town, and the two friends shared a devoted handshake before Dylan drove quietly into the distance. This episode marked Luke Perry's departure from the show. Years later, Perry would reveal that the scene included some real-life sentiment between himself and Jason Priestley. Return (S9-10) Following an off-screen reunion with Brenda, Dylan returned to Beverly Hills shortly after Brandon had departed. He would eventually learn that Anthony Marchette had committed suicide. In time he began to regularly interact with several of the group's new friends—entering a relationship with Gina, and helping Steve rescue an abducted Noah. He later discovered that his father was alive after all, and had merely been under FBI protection for years. After first seeing Jack on video, the two men were briefly reunited in person. Jack then left town, returning to FBI protection and his new wife. Dylan and Kelly would eventually face rekindled feelings, and reunited by the time of the series' conclusion. Early on in the spin-off 90210, Dylan and Kelly are shown to have broken up, though they share a son named Sammy. Category:McKays